United States Navy
The United States Navy was one of five branches of the United States Armed Forces. Background Military operations It is known to have supported U.S. military operations during the Anchorage Reclamation (including the unfortunate sinking of [[USS Ebon Atoll|USS Ebon Atoll]] by [[USS Interference|USS Interference]] in December 2066Museum of Technology placard: "This flag was recovered from the wreck of the U.S.S. Ebon Atoll, a U.S. Navy Missile Cruiser, sunk off the coast of Alaska in 2066 with all hands lost. The cutting edge vessel's loss was due to a nuclear torpedo strike from the U.S. Navy Submarine, the U.S.S. Interference during the Anchorage Campaign. The submarine mistook the cruiser for an enemy vessel during radio silence and sunk it before obtaining visual confirmation. This ranks as one of the most tragic disasters in U.S. Naval History since World War II.") and participated in the counter-invasion of the Chinese mainland. Naval fighters were responsible for coastal patrols and defense,Blackbox recording[[USS Democracy|USS Democracy]] as well as recovery of enemy vessels captured near American shores.Turtledove Detention Camp terminal entries; Terminal, ALERT: Suspected Spy (Ch.) In certain cases, the Navy would also cooperate with intelligence agencies such as the DIA in counter-espionage operations.Naval recruiting center terminal entries; DIA Officer's Terminal Intelligence and counter-intelligence Like other branches of the United States military, the Navy was involved in a number of illicit activities. The foremost of these was domestic surveillance, carried out using black sites like Sugar Grove, where Naval analysts and operatives monitored U.S. citizens for seditious activity. Appalachia was a notable example of what defined sedition: Anything that could affect the war effort, including unionization, anti-automation protests, striking, and of course, the Free States. Those who caught the eye of the Navy faced a fate worse than death: Edgar Aarsen, a union activist, was marked for surveillance in March 2075. A year later, he was abducted ("arrested"), murdered, and his children set up for adoption.Sugar Grove terminal entries#ARCHIVES: Index The Navy did have successes in counter-intelligence that didn't involve abuse of its own citizens: The extensive surveillance campaign also turned up a number of leads that almost compromised the Chinese espionage network set up under the cover of Mama Dolce's Food Processing in Morgantown.See Sugar Grove for details. Technology The Navy was heavily experimenting with advanced technologies. The facility at Sugar Grove in Appalachia including radiation removal, electromagnetic pulse weapons, and most notably, highly advanced holotapes capable of storing entire mainframes thanks to highly advanced compression algorithms (Project Siphon). The Navy also used the Nuka-Cola Corporation as a proxy to test various chemical concoctions, via the Kanawha Nuka-Cola Plant testing programs.Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant terminal entries; Taste Testing Sign In, Release of Liability Perhaps the most advanced and morally corrupt program was the Somnus Initiative carried out at the Sugar Grove black site, where abducted United States citizens were brainwashed using cutting edge technologies to act as sleeper agents for the United States government. The project had mixed success.See Somnus Initiative for references. Known vessels * USS Constitution * USS Democracy * USS Ebon Atoll * USS Interference * USS Ozymandias * USS Riptide * USS WadeShanghai Sally: Chapter Closed * Unnamed aircraft carrier References Category:Fallout lore Category:United States Category:United States Armed Forces Category:Fallout 3 factions Category:Far Harbor factions Category:Fallout 76 factions Category:United States Navy